<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have No Notion of Loving People By Halves by Ephemeral_Joy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609432">I Have No Notion of Loving People By Halves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy'>Ephemeral_Joy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweet Magnolias (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baseball, Comfort, Enemies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson was testing Tyler's last fucking nerve and he had enough. Only, this was his final strike or else he'd be on probation and with scouts coming soon, he couldn't afford that. Luckily, he had someone that always calmed him down.</p>
<p>Annie, with her doe eyes and sweet smile, may have some bite in her after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Sullivan/Tyler "Ty" Townsend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have No Notion of Loving People By Halves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tyler and annie already established?! who am i?!</p>
<p>title from an excerpt of jane austen | edited | not beta'd | T for curse words and small acts of violence<br/>you can find me on tumblr @lydias--stiles let's chat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Good luck babe!<br/></b>
  <b>Sorry again I can’t be here</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler smiled, placing his duffle bag down to reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>don’t worry abt it<br/></b>
  <b>good luck in charleston!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As per Serenity High School tradition, girlfriends came to all the boyfriend’s games. They’d wear blue and yellow and kiss them after the game, regardless of a win or not. But this was the twenty-first century, and girlfriends like Annie had their own life. She had a photography gig in Charleston. Tyler, while he wished she was here, understood. He was proud of her! Two months ago, her photography account blew up when she switched to portraits and now she was getting commissioned all over South Carolina for influencers and engagements. She was seventeen and already setting up a business; Dana Sue was hella proud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler grinned. People probably thought he looked goofy, but he didn’t care. Annie made him so happy it was almost ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Still on for movie tomorrow?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>definitely!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After junior prom and Kyle’s accident, Tyler broke up with CeCe. He realised that, after nearly losing his brother, he couldn’t half-ass the relationships he had in his life and broke it off, for CeCe’s sake. It wouldn’t have been fair stringing her along. During the summer, him and Annie hung out more. Fourth of July, festivals, fairs, countless days at the lake to the point their shoulders burned red - they became true friends. Like back in middle school. One of those nights something changed. Her chuckle began rattling his chest, his skin rippled from her touch; suddenly, Annie wasn’t a childhood friend anymore. Her hair was distracting, her smile alluring, her eyes… her eyes. He couldn’t quite explain what it was that she did to him because he was only eighteen, but it was nice. And he didn’t want it to end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Blue heart, Annie, red heart? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, prince Ty is </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>!’ Jackson’s annoying voice screeched across the room as he appeared behind Tyler’s shoulder. He pushed him back, pocketing his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Fuck off!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson laughed and pushed back even harder, the demonising grimace etched in his forehead. God, he was an asshole!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I mean, like father like son, right? Like ‘em young! When are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna drop her?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler slammed Jackson against the lockers, seeing red. Fury pulsed through his veins as all he could think of was</span>
  <em>
    <span> hurt hurt hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. How dare he use his fucking family trauma for some sick game to get back at him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You need to shut your fucking mouth!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson let out a grunt, but kept his grin. ‘Wow, Townsend. Don’t wanna get expelled, right?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah, or else you’d have to face the fact you’re shit at pitching.’ Tyler knew he was right, as Jackson’s gaze darkened and pushed him back. He bumped shoulders. Tyler clenched his jaw, fists tightening. If he could, he’d pummel him into the next decade.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Knock her up first, ‘kay?,’ Jackson spit, ‘Start a tradition.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fist cracked against Jackson’s jaw before he realised it, knocking him down to the cold, hard floor. Surrounding students gasped at the sudden bang. Jackson groaned as he squirmed, trying to get back on his feet. Ty breathed heavily, looming over his with a furious expression. He couldn’t think or speak </span>
  <em>
    <span>or what the fuck was his problem? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was so done with this high school bullshit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Townsend! Office!’ The principal barked. Tyler snapped out of his rage, adrenaline flooding out of his body as he realised Jackson was still on the ground. Shit. So much for keeping out of trouble. He was already constantly being watched (yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jackson always got a second chance) and this wasn’t helping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sulked up to him, biting his cheek. Could he even get punished right now? It was the end of the school day, few hanging back for clubs or for a study session. Regardless, he couldn't act smart. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Principal’s spiel went in one ear and out the other; he already knew it. Memorised it. How he should use that aggression on the field, how he shouldn’t hit teammates, how this was his third and final strike, how scouts would not be pleased hearing about this behaviour. Yet it was never about how Jackson should fix something. He was never in the wrong, somehow. It was complete bullshit. But he couldn’t say that, because he wasn’t a Lewis nor could he use coach Cal as a shield. <br/></span>
  <span>When the principal was done and dismissed him, Tyler left without a word and made him way to practise. Jackson would’ve probably blabbed about it to the entire team by now, notifying Cal. The doors slammed open, sun beating down on his face as the field came into view. By the time he dropped his gear in the dugout and joined the rest of the team, sweat was dripping from his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe sent him a questioning look. He shrugged. He couldn’t fuck up even more today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘We’re gonna fine tune some technique,’ coach Harlan exclaimed. ‘Get focused up before the game tonight. Some of you,’ his eyes fell on him, ‘really need to. Alright. Start stretching.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They won the game, and if Ty had been in a better mood, he would’ve joined the boys for pizza at Wharton’s. But Jackson had spoiled it and went scot-free. So he went home with mom at nine, something he hadn’t done since sophomore year. What he didn’t expect, however, was finding Annie on the porch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mom gave him a look. ‘I’ll leave you two alone.’ After a quick wave to the girl, she quietly entered the household. Faintly, the tv was heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey,’ Ty mustered a smile, ‘how was the shoot?’ He sat down next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie, still donned in her clothes from school, frowned. ‘It was good. How are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>though? Gabe texted me.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s nothing.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ty,’ she whispered, placing her hand on his swollen one. Tension left his shoulders. ‘It’s me.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. ‘I just- I don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>take </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jackson anymore. He could kill someone and he would still get a second chance! It’s bullshit! I-’ Tyler shuttered out a breath, anger spiking to the surface as he grasped his har. It must look crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey,’ Annie soothed, edging closer. Her soft hands cradled his jaw, the anger leaving him as soon as it came. He smiled, blue resting on hazel. Annie was his anchor when he felt like free-falling and all she had to do was look at him. ‘It’s going to be okay. I promise.’ He felt a “but” coming and averted his gaze, her pulling him back in when she pecked his cheek.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘I’m sure he deserves to be hit but when you feel like… you need to. Just think of something that calms you down. Like…’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler didn’t have to think twice. His lips chased after hers, kissing her sweetly. She smiled against his mouth, warmth spreading from his chest to the crown of his head. Tyler felt lightheaded. Just like that, all the aggravation from today disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Like you.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their foreheads touched. ‘Really?’ Her eyes crinkled with glee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Surprised?’, he teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t act so smooth,’ she rebutted, pushing him away. ‘This is still… I don’t know, fresh.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been together since the end of August, almost four months. He assumed someone would classify that as “fresh”, but they’ve known each other forever and getting together felt like a natural next step. They didn’t get to know the basics anymore, now it was only the details. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting to know the details of what made Annie herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t worry, Belle. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes twinkled with mischief. She was a hair width away. ‘Say it again.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I really like you, Annie.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him again, hands sliding from his chest to the nape of his neck, grazing his hair. Tyler kept her close, enveloped by the waist. He may even feel more than just “like” towards her, but he wasn’t ready to say that. Or really process that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘So,’ he breathed, slinging his arm around her shoulder and she naturally leaned in. He wished the winters stayed mild so they could sit outside as long as they could. For now, a jacket would do. ‘Was it a fun photoshoot?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah!’ She perked up. ‘The girl was a Youtuber with, like, a large following. Over a million. And she was on a trip with her parents here. Her sister found me from my pictures of you, actually.’  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘With my fake serious face?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Because of your cute smile.’ She booped his cheek. ‘Once she and I post those pictures I don’t know what’ll happen.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You scared?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘No,’ she replied truthfully. ‘I just… I don’t know. Mom and I planned my future so carefully so that I have success, you know? And we planned for me to study journalism at Duke but now… I don’t know.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You still have time,’ he reasoned. ‘And Dana Sue will understand if you change your mind.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie puffed, shaking her head. ‘You’re right. I’m sorry.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t apologise.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘No,’ she frowned, ‘it’s you that’s stressing about scouts coming in the spring. Have you heard back from UNC yet? UCLA?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed. ‘No.’ They were one of the best non-Ivy schools for baseball, so if he didn’t get scouted right away, this was the way to go. ‘But soon.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s going to work out.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah.’ He wasn’t quite convinced, but he’d feed on Annie’s conviction for now. He wasn’t smart like her or Kyle. He wasn’t good at English or Spanish and history was one big mess of numbers. He only took AP bio. Tyler just desperately hoped his starting position as pitcher was enough to get him where he needed to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey,’ her tone made him look at her. ‘It’s going to work out.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her temple, smiling. ‘Thank you.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘And hey, the next time Jackson is an asshole, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to slap him.’ She looked so serious it was adorable. </span>
  <span>Tyler boistered out a laugh, head falling back. Annie, while passionate, was the most harmless looking person he knew, with her doe eyes and sweet face. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see it though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘What?!’, she exclaimed incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You wouldn’t.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie laughed. ‘Watch me.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Annie?’ Mom’s head popped out from the door. ‘Your mom called. She wants you home.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl frowned. ‘My curfew is eleven.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mom shrugged, apologetic. ‘Sorry.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie sighed, standing up. Tyler wished she could stay; it was Friday, she could stay the night and talk until the sun came up. Fucking curfew. As his mom was still there, she quickly pecked his cheek and mouthed “facetime”. He nodded, giving her one final hug and watched her step on her bike and ride away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You seem in a better mood,’ mom grinned. The two went inside, the warmth not replacing the emptiness he now felt. Tyler already missed Annie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah. I am.’ His fingers itched to call her. ‘I’m going to bed; Goodnight.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Goodnight!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>good luck kiss?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So needy 😉<br/></b>
  <b>I’ll meet you at the lockers</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another week, another game. This time with Annie. Luckily, because Jackson was testing his nerves again. He had been pulling faces during a presentation for geography, laughed every time his pitching was off and made off-hand comments about Annie. They’d been manageable, but Tyler knew one more would be enough to send him over the edge. He knew that was what Jackson wanted, to get him on probation, but Tyler couldn’t just let him walk all over him! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Your sister coming to see you play?’, Jackson asked, passing him to the locker room. His cheekbone was still bruised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler peered at him. ‘Yeah?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson slapped his forehead like a fucking slapstick actor. ‘Oh, I don’t mean Katie! I meant Annie!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Can you not take a fucking break?’, Tyler roared, pushing forward. Gabe ran up to them, trying to get a hold of Tyler. But he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fuck that third strike! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ty, stop,’ he tried. Tyler slapped Gabe’s hand away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘He needs to keep his mouth shut!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Aw, is Ty-Ty a little sensitive?’ Jackson laughed his hyena laugh, long enough for Tyler to slam him against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You wanna get another black eye?’, he seethed. Jackson rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fury was bursting at the seams, fist tightening and so close to hitting even harder. Jackson has made his life maddening since they were five and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Tyler.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her soft voice slackened his hold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think of something that calms you down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson smirked. ‘Your sister here to save you.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Your bark has no bite, Jackson. Stop trying to be cool.’ Annie’s words spit venom, shutting Jackson up just like that. He seemed stunned. Tyler let go of him, the boy stumbling away. Annie placed a cool hand on his forearm. ‘I’d suggest working on your pitching rather than your lame insults. You know, so that the paper finally has something to write about.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler was impressed. Her words hit far more than any punch could. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to be at the receiving end of her anger. It seemed like Dana Sue rubbed off on her. </span>
  <span>Jackson scoffed yet didn’t say anything. He turned around, skulking to the locker room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. <br/></span>
  <span>Gabe whistled, impressed. ‘Damn, Annie. Don’t wanna make you mad.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled. ‘And I plan to not do that again.’ She looked at up Tyler, and all he could feel was adoration for the girl that truly had his back. It was then that he noticed her attire: blue jeans, chunky yellow sweater and a yellow ribbon tying her hair back. Number seventeen was drawn on her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You look adorable.’ He slung his arms around her waist. Gabe quickly scurried off, giving the two some privacy. Best wingman ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’d say the same about you,’ she teased, pecking his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brushed a strand behind her ear. ‘Thanks for… that.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘No problem.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler loomed over her, mischief behind his eyes. ‘It was kind of hot.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, really?’ She tilted her head, matching his expression. God, she was perfect. He kissed her again, languid this time. His arms tightened around her body, wanting her as close as possible as long as he could. The game could wait another minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie had other plans. ‘Ty,’ she whispered. He hummed against her lips. ‘You have to go.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’d rather kiss you.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Cute, but I don’t think that’s true,’ she grinned. ‘This was your good luck kiss now go win the game!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler knew she was right, but stole one more peck that made her gasp in surprise and ran off laughing. He turned back once, seeing her wave. Tyler Townsend knew he was lucky. He had no notion of only loving her by halves. He could only love her wholly, and in time, he’d tell her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now, he’d win the game. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>